


Or Who I've Been Before

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [7]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Speed lives, Tim Speedle has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Speed in school was probably the type to read while walking down the halls, somehow managing to expertly weave between the slower students without ever looking up at all.





	Or Who I've Been Before

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [I Will Always Be Yours](https://youtu.be/9iLX5WJ9GMo) by Ben Rector (in which I break my rain-or-rainy-day-songs-only rule lol).
> 
> I couldn't fit this idea into a related fic I'm writing, so now y'all get it as its own little ficlet.

As Eric watches Speedle wander back in from his bedroom and weave his way between furniture and haphazard packing materials without looking up from his study of the back cover of the paperback in his hand, a few more tucked under his arm, he's struck with the sudden image of a curly-haired, teenaged Speedle navigating high school hallways with his nose buried in a book, somehow managing to expertly weave between the slower students without ever looking up at all. And knowing Speed, who tends to live up to his nickname, it was most of them.

He shakes his head fondly and turns back to packing up the shelves of fantasy novels. A moment later, Speed's backtracking, maneuvering a purple hardcover out from behind his sling and handing it to him.

"If the jacket's not on one of those shelves, I probably lost it," Speed says distractedly, already moving back to the box he's packing.

Eric glances at the gold-lettered title on the spine before scanning the shelves for the matching dust jacket, locating it easily on the second-to-top.

"Hey, Speed," he says as he slips it onto the book. "You ever read in the halls at school?"

"What gave you _that_ idea?" Though the way he frowns down into the cardboard box in contrition is as good as a yes.

Snorting out a laugh, Eric fondly informs him, "You're adorable."

Speedle scrunches his nose a little—which only serves to prove Eric's point—but doesn't try to deny it.


End file.
